requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordo Dracul Titles
Dragon Titles have three parts: rank, domain, and decorations, which are given in the following structure: , , of , . 'Rank' Rank is determined by how many Coils you know. A Dragon always chooses one Mystery Coil, and may learn a number of Coils in each other Mystery up to his Status in the Covenant. Those who do not know any Coils receive the title of Slave. # Supplicant # Scribe # Scholar # Initiate # Adept # Master # Philosopher # Illuminus # Architect # Visionary # Immortal 'Mystery' * Ascendant - ...of the Curse * Voivode - ...of the Empire * Wyrm - ...of Terror * Treasure of Updana - ...of Hunger 'Non-Mystery Decoration' Ascendant Coil is secondary: "Burning" or "Fiery" Voivode Coil is secondary: "Imperial" or "Royal" Wyrm Coil is secondary: "Wild" or "Untamed" Updana is secondary: "Bloody" or "Unfettered" Coils from four Mysteries: "Invisible" 'Cipher-Titles' "I only know one Coil": Dedicated "All my Coils are at the same level": Equilibrium "I know rituals of another Covenant": Questing or Tested "I'm showing off for the audience": Sublime, Transcendent, or Dreadful "I am here against my will": Terrible "I am lying or disguised": Forgotten or Withered "Outsiders are listening": Subtle "Enemies are listening": Invincible "I need immediate aid": Esoteric "We are in immediate danger": Sterling or Omnipotent "I am favored" or "I am to be protected": Renewed or Remarkable "My master wants you to destroy me": of the Fourth Darkness 'Positions' Each Academy has certain positions that are almost always filled, even if one person must take on multiple roles. A Guardian 'is responsible for protecting the covenant's treasures, including its secrets and its sites of power. Ideally, there is a dedicated Guardian to protect each Wyrm's Nest. The '''Kogaion '''is the pre-eminent Guardian, the most honored member and defacto head of the Academy. She is entrustred with tracking all the Wyrm's Nests, ley lines, and Fonts of power. The '''Grand Wyrm '''is whichever Sworn has been with the Covenant longest - it's a largely ceremonial title, though it does come with some prestige. The '''Castellan '''is a sort of Dragon-only version of a Master of Elysium, responsible for taking care of the official chapter house. The '''Convener '''organizes the covenant meetings (Caucuses) held each month on the night of the new moon. Lastly, the '''Confessor '''is the conscience of the covenant, an individual who has forsaken the path of the Coils and dedicated themselves to providing moral and spiritual counsel. Very occasionally this role is given to a ghoul or trusted mortal. 'Sworn ''Sworn of the Axe: Red or Scarlet Dragon'' Most Sworn of the Axe are Companions, though the best among them are awarded the title of Dragon Knight. To achieve this status they must have destroyed at least one other Kindred in the course of fulfilling their duties. During a time of actual battle, a Commander 'is chosen to lead a coterie of Axe. In addition, there are several unique positions per region. The '''Vigilant Dragon '''is the Sworn of the Axe's herald and record keeper. The '''Rampant Dragon '''or '''Grandmaster '''is the wisest of all the Axe-Sworn, and the head of the faction across the region. the '''Rising Dragon '''is his second in command. The '''Warden '''is responsible for any and all prisoners or non-Dragons captured or permitted on covenant property, and is frequently also the Castellan. ''Sworn of the Dying Light: Blue, Azure, or Twilight Dragon All Twilight Dragons start out as '''Apprentices. They do not do research of their own, instead aiding their Master and mentor, but through this process they get insight into advanced techniques. After a few years they become Journeymen, and most Sworn of the Dying Light remain at this level. To become a Master of the Dying Light, ''' he must present a Master Thesis to the Twilight Council, detailing an original discovery such as a custom scale. Masters have the authority to make overall policy regarding the scholastic efforts of all dragons. In addition, there are three unique positions: the '''Twilight Judge, who is the final authority in any Covenant dispute; the Provost, who chairs the Twilight Council and is its spokesperson to the other Sworn, and the Galliard, a Journeyman chosen to politely play Devil's Advocate to the rest of the Covenant. ''Sworn of the Mysteries: Black or Sable Dragon'' Most Sworn of the Mysteries are Seers, to the point that it is sometimes used as a name for the faction. The most respected of the Seers are Oracles, who guide the long-range shape and destiny of the Covenant. One of these, selected by consensus, is the Parliamentarian, who leads the sessions of parliaments. Additionally, a Seer or Oracle who has voluntarily entered torpor to study the Kindred state gains the title Navigator. 'Examples' , Black Dragon Lord, Dedicated Scholar of the Empire - "I am Sworn of the Mysteries, and I have Voivode 3." , Savage Red Dragon, Companion Scribe of the Untamed Empire - "I am a low-ranking Sworn of the Axe with one coil in the Mystery of the Voivode and one Coil of the Wyrm." , Master of Equilibrium - "I have six Coils, all at 2. I am not Sworn." , Esoteric Initiate of the Wild and Terrible Curse. - "I have four Coils, my Mystery is the Ascendant but I also know a little Wyrm, and by the way I'm being forced to be here and I reeeeally need some help." , Supplicant of Untamed Equilibrium - "I have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm claiming a coil that cannot exist, and I'm therefore probably an infiltrator." Category:Titles Category:Ordo Dracul